


Forgiveness

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Shieda Kayn, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Zed, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: "Know your place, Kayn."
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/gifts).



> hi hello, keep your expectations low

What was an act to spite his master, ended up in becoming his own torture.

The prideful acolyte Shieda Kayn had always loved testing and pushing his limits with the master of the shadows, Zed. Not only was he the leader of The Order, he was also the crowned and rightful lover that belonged to him.

Their relationship was difficult, tricky, messy.

Zed being the older figure had more responsibilities and maturity, whilst the younger acolyte possessed the maturity of a growing brat.

But nothing could have prepared Kayn for this outcome.

_No technique is forbidden._

Kayn remembers his masters’ words very clearly.

One night, feeling needy, craving for his master’s touch, Kayn had succumbed himself in a dangerous play. Using techniques to the best of his abilities, he had casted a shadow clone that held a human shape, but had no face.

He skills were not on par with Zed, yet, but one day he believed he could control and mend the shadows as precisely as his master, Kayn had thought.

Kayn always got what he wanted. Sexual desires were no different.

Commanding the shadow entity, Kayn had pleased himself to no ends that night, desperate for touch, craving for affection.

Zed had returned from his mission later that night, only to see his prideful acolyte pleasuring himself on his nightstand desk where his scrolls of paperwork lay.

“Master Zed! What an honour it is to see you here.” Kayn had slurred, shadows feeling the toy up in numerous places from his neck, to his chest, to inside his loose pants.

Spiked from an unsuccessful assassination quest, Zed was not having any of this.

With a single hand gesture, all shadows that were latched onto Kayn’s body had disappeared with no trace left behind. The young acolyte had gasped. The shadows listen to whom were stronger.

“Master, what seems to be the problem?” Kayn too tries to draw power to his hands to summon the shadows once again, only for Zed to dash forward and clamp his wrist down with his metal covered hands.

“I too want to embrace the shadows, master.” He cocks a teasing grin, sliding his darkin corrupted hand down in between his thighs. “Won’t you let me?” He spreads his legs open a little further.

“ _There is a time and place to be foolish, Kayn. Now, you will listen_.” His voice echoes and glowing red eyes shine through the worn-out helmet.

Scoffing, Kayn pays no head. “But master, it has been _so_ long.” he switched his position around, now knees on the desk. “I know you want it too, master.”

With very little patience left to spare, Zed brings a metal clad hand to grip at Kayn’s chin, voice threatening, hissing.

“ _With your admiration also comes with ignorance. And until you realise how much that darkin blade has corrupted your mind, you are not to step one foot in my chambers again_.”

Pulling the acolyte by his wrist, Kayn stumbled off the table.

“ _Leave._ ”

Several weeks had passed of the incident that happened, Kayn grows restless. It wasn’t the same.

He shouldn’t have been training with the other lower acolytes and engaging with their daily routines, boring and repetitive. He should’ve been doing special training with his master, exclusively only for him, and then be rewarded with special treatment after completing his tasks.

Afterall, there was no one like him.

Even when it was time to dine or bathe, his master had given him the cold shoulder, staring occasionally, but never speaking.

Kayn wanted to push Zed’s limits, but he didn’t want to be ignored. Not like this.

He wishes to see the scarred face that lays underneath the mask again. He wishes to be secretly embraced by the leader by night after heavy training sessions again. He yearns for his master’s recognition and touch.

An irritable twitch crawls underneath his skin.

Finishing off his opponent with a large slash to their throat, Kayn huffs a breath out, restless, even though it was a chill winter night.

**The Great Kayn, breathless from a little killing?**

Rhaast’s voice echoes throughout his mind.

**What an impudent vessel you are.**

“ _Not another word_.” The prodigy hisses at the scythe, wiping his blood-stained cheek with his forearm.

**Will tonight be another of your feeble attempts to seek recognition from your Master?**

Wiping the blood-stained scythe, Kayn doesn’t answer to the Darkin’s taunt. He had completed his task with utmost of precision, it was now his duty to report back to the quarters of his success.

Lifting his hood and fastening it above his head, Kayn dashes away from the crime scene.

“Master, I have returned.” Pulling his hood off with the darkin arm, Kayn stood in front of the order’s leader’s door.

Silence answers.

Kayn twitches.

_It has been so long..._

“Master... please.”

Feeling himself during his private times were no longer an option due to the darkin scythe always interrupting and ruining his mood to climax. He wanted more.

“Master Zed, please forgive me.”

He had truly felt sorry for his actions, lust driven too high to consider his master’s mentality that night. He needed more.

“I am sorry, I’ll do anything for you master, just please...”

Sliding down onto his knees, Kayn drops his head onto the wooden door that seperated him from his master. He was so frustrated. He needed Zed.

“Please hold me in your arms again.” The words leave his lips almost so quietly like a whisper.

Silence.

**_Pathetic._ **

Kayn returned to his room that night teary eyed.

Waking later than usual the next morning, Kayn wishes for his nightmare to end. It had marked approximately 2 months now with little to no contact with his master. His everything.

He brought his human hand to rub at his eyes, unfamiliar feeling of restlessness spread throughout his body. What had he become of? What time was it?

Sitting up and removing the blanket, the young assassin scratches at his morning messy hair, standing up from the bed.

Used to the forgotten feeling of his master doing a braid for his hair, he instead ties his hair up into a lazy bun, preparing his essentials to head to the bathing house. If he recalled correctly with the way the sun was positioned today in the sky, the time should be around early noon.

Early noon meant the rest of the order’s members should be training in the court yard. No one should be in the bathe house. No one should see the best student like this.

Exiting the room, Kayn slips accidentally on something he didn’t notice.

**Idiot**.

A laugh comes from Rhaast.

**Too caught up in your sick fantasies you failed notice what even lays at your foot**.

“Shut up.” Kayn hisses, picking himself up from the floor he notices a note. Unfolding it, he read the contents.

_‘On a mission. Be present in my chambers tonight, nine. Meditate on the highest hill for two hours prior to coming.’_

  
Eyes widening, Kayn recognises this hand-writing anywhere. It had belonged to his master.

Visibly brightening up, Kayn scrambles himself off the wooden floor, just a simple interaction motivating himself to continue his day.

Whether it was for the better or for the worse, he had yearned to speak and be with his master once more.

Permitted inside the room, Kayn seats himself by the end of Zed’s bed.

Legs crossed and restless in anticipation, Kayn knows his master is to walk through the door any moment now.

**Such an eager pup waiting for his master like a _good boy_. Disgusting.**

“Leave us to it.”

The sound of metal boots stepping closer pick up Kayn’s attention. Swallowing a saliva down, he watches the door open with a small creak, breath hitching when the eagerly awaited man appeared before him.

Shutting the door behind him, Zed glances to the younger male seated politely on his bed. Kayn visibly gulps.

“Y-you wished to see me, master?” Fuck, his voice cracked.

Stepping closer to the male on the bed, Zed notices Kayn’s body nearly instinctively backing up.

“ _Several weeks have passed, yet you still do not know of what position you are in right now?_ ” the deep voice speaks, sending a shiver down Kayn’s spine.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that master-”

“ _Greet me properly_.”

_God, the authority_.

Zed stares down completely at his student. Neck stretched upwards, Kayn looks up at his master, eyes glistening.

“W-welcome home, master Zed.”

Removing his helmet and placing it down on the bed side table, Zed bent over to place a peck on Kayn’s forehead.

“ _Good boy_.”

Kayn inhales sharply. That little touch alone from his master left him breathless. It had been too long since he felt any form of contact from Zed.

“So, you want forgiveness?” Zed paces slowly around the edge of the bed, sounds of metal boots clacking against the wooden floor. He picks up and feeling at the ends of Kayn’s loosely tied hair.

The student nods quietly.

“Have you learnt your lesson, Kayn?” threads of hair fall from Zed’s glove covered fingers.

“I have, master.”

Humming in approval, Zed stops in his tracks.

“Then you shall prove to me that you have,” he grabs a wooden chair not too far from him and sits a top of it, now being face to face level with Kayn. “-by listening to my orders.”

“Yes, master Zed.”

“I will be going to bathe. By the time I return, I will expect you to be fully stripped of clothing. Prepare yourself. _Not a single sound_.” He stood up from the chair, making his way to exit the room.

“ _Do not disappoint me_.”

Door closing quietly behind him, Kayn flushes at his masters demands.

_I expect you to be fully stripped of clothing._

Kayn reaches to the strings of his pants, untying it slowly with shaking hands, nervous at what is to come. Knot undone, he slid the pair of long pants down his legs, exhaling deeply. He folds the pants neatly on a nearby drawer top.

_Prepare yourself._

Kayn takes gentle steps back onto his master’s bed, climbing a top on his knees, bending over. Resting on his elbow with his darkin arm, he brings his non corrupted hand to lick at, inserting three digits inside his mouth, sucking reverently and desperately.

Just thinking about his master’s touch again made him hard.

_Not a single sound._

Kayn swallows a whine down his throat. Even though the older male was no longer present in the room, it felt like the shadows had remained, watching for even one speck of disloyalty.

He didn’t dare to break a rule. He wanted to prove himself worthy.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth, coating them thickly with his saliva, with a flushed face, Kayn withdraws his fingers from his lips and brought the wet hand to his rear.

**What are you doing, Kayn! Are you really going to let that old man tell you what to do?! TO FUCK YOURSELF?**

Oh right, Rhaast was here.

Far too gone in wanting to please his master, his lover again, Kayn pushes a finger into his entrance, biting his bottom lip to prevent any noise escaping. He shudders at the long-forgotten sensation.

_Not a single sound._

A breathy whimper leaves his lips when he adds another finger inside. Thrusting at a faster pace, he scissors himself open, eager for what’s to come.

It’s not too long later when Zed returns to his bedroom to see his prideful acolyte pleasuring himself on his bed.

Remembering a similar scenario like this, Zed walks closer towards his bed.

“Kayn _, what an honour it is to see you here._..” Zed mocks an impersonation of Kayn. The teacher stares down at his pitiful student.

Back arched against the bed with an arm beneath it, 3 dainty human fingers thrusting messily in and out of his anus and darkin hand twitching to feel at his pathetic weeping cock, Kayn glances flushed, lazily back at his master.

“What seems to be the problem, _Shieda?_ ” bending down, he squeezes the base of the prodigy’s cock, causing the younger male to twitch.

“C-close...” He mewls.

“Ah-ah.” Zed shakes his head disapprovingly before thrusting fingers forward into Kayn’s mouth.

“ ** _Not a word, I said_**.” He says lowly, eyes darkening with lust.

Kayn almost wants to moan at the sudden intrusion of digits inside his mouth, but he doesn’t want to fuck up his chance of reconciliation with his master now.

It was so fucked up. So difficult, so tricky, so messy.

“Enough.”

The single command leaves from Zed’s lips and Kayn halts all of his actions immediately. Zed seats himself down onto the bed next to Kayn, pulling his underwear down.

“Suck.”

Scrambling up from his messy position, Kayn nods and does as he was told. Tucking loose hair behind his ears, he bares his mouth open to latch onto the half hard cock in front of him.

Swallowing a generous amount of the length till it hit the back of his throat, Shieda does what he does best. Bobbing his head up and down like a pro, breathing through his nose, he glances up to look for his master’s approval.

Zed shudders a little, the sight of his best student’s mouth so stretched, so hungry for his cock was truly something else.

Every passing second, Kayn sunk lower and lower.

Every passing second, Zed wanted to break his lover.

Dragging his mouth back to the tip of Zed’s dick, Kayn swirls a hot tongue around the slit and underside of his cock.

_‘I missed this...’_ Kayn thought, mouth _so_ full with such a warm and thick appendage inside him.

“Enough.” Zed threads his fingers through Kayn’s hair, watching the mouth pull off from his cock with a lewd squelch. Kayn bares his mouth for the saliva and precum to drip from his tongue.

“Go on, pleasure yourself on me.”

Following orders with efficiency, Kayn’s breath hitches when he hears those words.

_‘With pleasure, master.’_ Kayn wishes to say, but thought to himself.

Repositioning himself on his knees, he brought his hands to hold onto his master’s shoulders, changing to a wide-spread squatting position above the hard, lengthy dick.

Whimpering, Kayn lowers himself down onto the long awaited for cock, biting his lip so goddamn hard it was probably going to leave a mark when the hot length intrudes his entrance.

Not giving any time for the acolyte to adjust, and maybe the tiniest bit sadistic, Zed thrusts up harshly his hip meets with Kayn’s ass, drawing a cry from the young male.

“No, no... we can’t have that.” Zed literally spun Kayn around while his dick was still sheathed inside the younger males’ tight hole, pulling him back by his arms and resumes thrusting.

“ _I want you to be quiet_.” All too familiar with the prodigy’s weakest spots, Zed pounds harder, deeper inside Kayn, grazing upon his prostate with every harsh thrust.

Eyes lolling to the back of his head, Kayn so desperately misses his master’s touch so dearly.

_‘Oh, how much better it would be if I could have master’s cock inside me from both of my holes...’_ Kayn daydreams.

“You still need my forgiveness, don’t you?” A hand comes to twist roughly at his nipple. “Then keep riding.”

Teary eyed and unable to see his master’s face, Kayn bounces up and down the impressive length like his life depended on it, yearning to be embraced by his master once more.

He wanted to vocalise his desire so badly.

Climax nearing quickly, Kayn picks up his pace, pinching at his own nipple and strokes hard and fast at his own weeping cock.

Zed all too familiar with his student’s selfishness, brings a fast hand to squeeze tightly at the base of Kayn’s dick, causing a loud cry.

“ _Aah_ , n-no!”

“ ** _Know your place, Kayn_**.”

Remembering that he was not to make a sound, Kayn thrashes around, shaking his head, crying.

Turning back to face his master over his shoulder, Kayn’s eyes are screaming.

_‘I want to cum master, please let me cum master, please, please, please-’_

“A quiet brat every now and then doesn’t sound too bad, hm?” Zed nears his own release, chasing the orgasm by thrusting messily yet mercifully inside the acolyte.

Bringing a hand to pull Kayn back by the throat and releasing the tight hold around his hock, Zed whispers into his ear.

“Cum.”

Thrashing around in oversensitivity and denial, Kayn chokes on his own breath when he feels his master’s warm fluids fill deep inside his walls, causing him to release so hard, he sees stars.

Panting and gasping heavily, Kayn falls forward, master’s cock withdrawing from his hole, thick droplets of white cum leaking from his entrance. Kayn twitches.

_Master Zed..._

“Do you think you have earned my forgiveness yet, Kayn?”

Eyes widening, Kayn shoots up weakly when fingers return to insert inside his hole, pushing the dirty white fluids back inside his anus. He shivers.

“You are permitted to speak.”

Kayn knows it takes a lot to please his master. He didn’t conquer the darkin scythe just to be a quitter.

Body still twitching from post orgasm and over stimulation, Kayn adjusts himself onto his knees, ass bare and facing his master.

Bringing both his darkin and human hand to his rear, Kayn teasingly spreads his ass-cheeks, rim puffy from abuse and a glob of cum leaks from it.

With heart eyes and an energetic erection again, Kayn replies.

“ _Please use me to your hearts content, Master Zed..._ _♥”_

**Author's Note:**

> zedkayn is a fucking sin, thanks for reading-


End file.
